When Love Meets Israphel
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: Noxibri is a normal woman. Or so she makes out... When the Yogs find out she is more than a woman, she tries to get away from everyone else. But Toby is smarter than that. Israphel is too... Toxi, (Toby X Noxibri) maybe some Xephmadia, it depends on my mood. Some fluff, not too fluffy (or so I hope). Rated K .
1. That Woman

WHEN LOVE MEETS ISRAPHEL

Chapter 1. That Woman

Lalna sat down sighing. The Jaffa cake factory was finished. Sips had given back the land. Everyone should be happy. But he couldn't stop thinking about that mystery person who came and helped with the construction. No one knew who she was. She just turned up and asked for a job. She had a Sipsco uniform on, but she had lots of scars on her face. She looked familiar. Lalna shook his head and got into bed. He'd investigate properly in the morning.

But he wasn't the only person thinking about it.

Xephos couldn't sleep. That woman. She had space boots on. They were strangely familiar. Like his.

"Xephos?"

Xephos looked up. Honeydew was standing next to him.

"Yeah?" He replied after a moment.

"Do you know who she was?"

The spaceman leaned back.

"Kind of. She's from the USS Floridian. I think," Xephos muttered. He didn't want to remember. But he had to. His friend looked puzzled. "I saw her in the escape pod. Cracked her head open when we landed. I felt sorry for her so I took her to the hospital. Then I left."

"Seems like Sips fired her. Do you think it was a good idea to let her help us?" Honeydew asked.

"Yeah, she worked hard over at Sipsco. I saw her when I worked there," The spaceman answered.

There was a frantic knock on the door. Xephos answered it. It was Sjin.

"H-help! C-creepers everywhere!"

But before Xephos could answer there was an explosion.

Then darkness.

Authors Notes:

Okay! It's a bit short and I apologize for that, but thanks for reading! I already have like, 5 chapters of it ready to be published, so don't worry! It won't take long for the next chapter. I am actually the author for the first chapter of Herobrine and Steve, but I don't like Herobrine that much anymore, AND I lost that account. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you like it! Please comment if you did.

BYEEEE!  
Disclaimer:

I don't own Xephos, Honeydew,Lalna,Sips or Sjin. Or the USS Floridian. They belong to the Yogscast and Star Trek. I only own Noxibri.


	2. She has purple eyes!

"Hello?"

Xephos woke up. He was in a small room. It had a picture of him, Lalna and Honeydew fighting off a creeper, a door and a bed. That was it.

"Quick! Get up and follow me!"

The spaceman looked up. He saw the young woman who now worked for Honeydew Inc.

"I'm Noxie. Hurry up or you'll get killed, and your spawn place isn't secure. Hurry!"

There was an explosion. Noxie looked up, grabbed his arm and dragged him along out of the door. She was wearing a mask over her mouth. Like Rythian. He noticed half of her left eye was purple. The spaceman didn't have time to ask about it though. Noxie put down a TNT block and set it on fire. She looked back once, looking sad. Sighing, she opened a hatch and jumped down. Just in time. She glared at him.

"You could've got yourself killed!"

The spaceman decided this was not the best time to ask her about her eyes. But he was too curious.

"I... you... have purple eyes!"

Noxie looked down.

"Rythians sister..."She muttered.

When Xephos still looked confused, she pulled down her mask to reveal two big scars across her cheeks. Purple blood started seeping out of both. Xephos gasped.

"I didn't know he had a sister," The spaceman said in astonishment.

"Rythian ran away at 16. I followed him but I got lost. Don't you remember me when Ryth brought me round to school when I was 1?" Noxie questioned.

Xephos thought.

"Yeah... and Lalna gave you a mining laser instead of a rattle!" Xephos chuckled. "How can you remember that?"

Noxie hesitated. She had shared almost all of her secrets. Surely she could tell him this?

"I... well I'm not all Ender see. I'm part Ender, part human, part dwarf and part elf. I know that because... well Rythian won't like this, so promise you won't tell him. Promise you won't tell!"

"I promise."

"I don't just use magic," She said. "I'm also a scientist."


	3. Camp

Honeydew woke up. Lalna was sitting at a desk, looking troubled. They were in a room with hardly anything. Two beds, the desk and a door.

"You finally awake?" Lalna muttered. "We better get going."

Honeydew just nodded. He was surprised that he had even survived the explosion. Just as he was about to ask where they were, they heard a bang.

"Not again!" Lalna moaned.

He ran out the door. Honeydew followed. The scientist jumped down a hole. He opened a door and saw Noxibri .She looked up and nearly fainted. Stepping back, Noxie removed her (I mean Rythians) enderbane.

"I... stay away! I didn't mean of it to happen! J-just don't hurt me!" She yelled.

Lalna sighed.

"I know."

He looked at her closely. She looked an awful lot like Rythian. He wasn't sure if he liked that. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and a mask covering her nose and mouth. She was wearing a green shirt that probably once bore the sapling mark, but now was ragged and bloody. She had sky blue eyes, but half of her left eye was a bit purple.

She tucked Rythians enderbane into her belt.

"We better get going then. Martyn set camp up for us."She said.

Her eyes seemed to light up when she said Martyns name. Raising his eyebrows Lalna followed Noxie out of the small underground room.

...

As soon as Martyns camp came into sight Noxie started running. She hugged Martyn.

"Hi! No Toby?" She asked him.

"He's just in the mine." He replied.

Noxie went running down the path marked mine.

"Your camp is just down there." The sapling prince turned to the others and pointed down the path opposite. "Noxie is staying with us."

Everyone nodded expect Lalna. He was too busy studying a rock (typical).

...

Down in the mine Noxie was hugging Toby. She had jumped on him from behind, so Toby didn't know what was happening at first.

"What... oh. It's just you!" He said chuckling.

He returned the hug then tried to get up.

"Uh can I get up?" He asked with a grin.

"Huh... oh yeah!" She got up.

Toby got up and hugged Noxie again.

"So what's the commotion now?" He asked

"Herobrine. Sent a load of creepers to the mainland. The hole goes right down to bedrock." She muttered.

"Git," Toby replied.

He pulled away and took his pickaxe from the floor and continued mining the diamond.

"What you building now?" Noxie asked.

"A diamond bracelet."

"Who for?"

"Martyn," Toby said, rolling his eyes.

Giggling, she shook her head.

"No it's not. Come on, it's night time soon. You better come up before the creepers come," She smiled.

Toby put the pick in a chest and climbed to the top of the mine. Yawning, he got into bed and pulled the covers right over him.

...

"Toby?"

It was 1 in the morning. Noxie couldn't sleep. Not without Martyn. Not that she loved him. No. She just couldn't sleep knowing one of them could be in trouble.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Martyn," She simply said. Toby knew the rest.

"Come here."

Slowly she got out of bed and got into his.

"Don't you worry. He'll be fine," Toby muttered into her hair.

But she was already asleep, wrapped in Toby's arms.


	4. RIDGE! FOR GODS SAKE!

"Noxie? Wake up!" Toby whispered.

"Huh... what's going on?" Noxibri awoke from a lovely dream.

"Rythian's here."

Looking up, Noxie saw her brother standing next to her bed. Wait... this wasn't her bed! Shrugging it off, she pointed to the enderbane lying on her bedside table.

"There you go. Now leave! Lalna is nearby," She said.

Nodding, Rythian grabbed the enderbane and left. Noxibri snuggled down and tried to get back to sleep. In vain. Suddenly someone shook her shoulders. Opening her eyes in terror, she saw Martyn. Except... It wasn't Martyn. It was inthelittlefrost style Martyn. Martyn pulled her up and threw her back on her own bed.

"Get up and get to work!"

Sighing, Noxibri got up and rubbed her neck. It was going to be a long day.

Toby stood up quickly and went down to the mine again. He hated seeing his friend like this. He got the pick and continued mining the diamond that he found yesterday. When he finally got 5 of the gems, he went off in search of spiders. He'd need thread to make the bracelet. He only had a day, as it was Noxies birthday soon. In a minute he had more than enough string. He got to work crafting the bracelet.

...Lalna woke up. He heard a slight crunch of snow from outside the tent. He grabbed his sword and went outside to investigate. It was Rythian.

"What're you doing?" Lalna asked. It was very suspicious to have his enemy around his camp.

"I went to get my sword back of my sister thanks," was the reply.

Lalna grumbled in response and went back to the tent.

...

NOXIES BIRTHDAY  
TOBYS POINT OF VIEW

I had just finished the bracelet when Noxie came down. She looked terrible. She had bruises and cuts all over. I felt kind of bad for leaving her up there with Martyn in the state he is in now. But she didn't seem to mind too much. She told me that the party is starting and Martyn is asleep. We came up and took our seats at the table. Xephos stood up.

"A lot of bad things have happened recently. The loss of Honeydew Inc, Sipsco and many more buildings. But we have survived this due to three people. Martyn, Toby and Noxie. Martyn couldn't be here, but Toby and Noxie are. So let's give the gifts!" He concluded looking toward me and Noxie.

NOXIBRIS POINT OF VIEW

Toby took out a diamond bracelet and handed it to me. It was beautiful, glimmering in the sunset. I smiled and slipped it on my wrist. I'm not boasting, but it did look lovely on me. Apart from the stinging cuts on my face, I felt amazing. I kissed him on the cheek and he went bright red. He'll never admit to anyone else that we go out. But it's pretty obvious. I got the gifts of everyone else, and then the music starts. Honeydew was in charge of the music, which turned out to be bad. He put a song called 'Marry Me' on. I started blushing like mad, ditto Toby. Everyone was grinning at Toby. Xephos walked by and muttered in his ear

"You might need another diamond for a ring."

Toby lost it then. He said something about going to bed and stormed off towards the mine. Which doesn't make any sense, but I followed him nonetheless. I had a feeling Ridgedog was watching me, but I continued.

"Toby..." I started.

"No. Don't talk about it," He replied.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him.

"Why?" I asked.

He was quiet. I don't know why I asked that. I basically know.

"They didn't ruin anything," I reassured him.

Toby jumped.

"I... you... know?"

I nodded.

"But I don't need too," I whispered.

It was his turn to nod.

"I still like you. No matter what I'll always love you. Even if you commit a crime I'll stay with you." I said

He smiled. He leaned forwards... but just before we touched, Ridge started laughing extremely loudly.

"FOR GODS SAKE RIDGE!" Toby shouted.

Ridgedog flew away, still giggling.

"Well at least I have someone knew to kill," I said.

Then it was our turn to laugh. I know tonight will be eventful...!


	5. Chapter 5- authors notes

Authors Notes:

I know people don't usually do this at the start of a chapter, but ah well. I'd like people to submit their minecraft names if they would like to be in the story. You could be anything, but it has to be as if it really could happen, example, don't ask to be with someone in the Yogscast who has a girlfriend/boyfriend. I wrote a comment last night that explains stuff better, so check that out for more details. I couldn't log in on my DS because I didn't have the patience for everything to load.

Thanks!

YOGSCAST Noxibri


	6. The Blaze Girl and The Short Chapter

Hello guys and welcome back to

**When Love Meets Israphel**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school just started about 10 days ago and I have an ear infection . BUT IT'S FINALY HERE! THE SIXTH CHAPTER! HOWEVER SHORT IT MAY BE! HOORAY!

**Enjoy**

Lomadia looked around. Everywhere was bits of marble and machine. She had come to see if Lalna knew how to build a condenser. But he wasn't here. Neither was Honeydew or Xephos. Xephos. Realization hit her. They weren't at Honeydew Inc. or Sipsco. They're not at Owl Island, that's for sure. It was just then that she saw the gargantuan crater where Honeydew Inc. used to be. It was all the way down to bedrock…

They couldn't be… dead?

Then she heard a cough, and a hoarse voice.

"H...help!"

Lomadia turned round and gasped.

Stood behind her was a girl of about 18 with fiery red eyes and blaze rods dancing around her. Her skin had an orange-y tinge to it.

She was a blaze girl…!

No it isn't you Wolverrina! This is one of my friends! And guess who she's related to? Guess! No it isn't me! Why would you suggest that *coughs*. God dammit Writers Block! I hate you! I do! Sorry that its soooooooooooooooooooooo short but as I just said I have writers block. And trust me, it's hard writing with writers block (Duh!)

And before people kill me for not putting Tobyn in (Toby X Martyn), just wait my people.

I am SOOO mean to myself!

BYYYYYYEEEEE!

Disclaimer to EVERYTHING!

The Blaze Girl belongs to my friend, Lomadia, Honeydew Inc. Sipsco and ANYTHING ELSE I mentioned probably belong to the Yogscast. So yeah. Bye.

Why you still reading? Bye.

I SAID BYE! LEAVE AT ONCE! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LIKE ME, BUT YOU MUST LEAVE!

I'll leave then.

Bye.

*Disappears in a cloud of Lapis*

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TAKEN?! Oh yeah. Go read Darkened Land, and then you'll understand.

Bye.

Bye.

Bye.

I'm getting tired of this.

Goodbye.

**Disappears in a cloud of Ender particles**


	7. Heroscream

Me: Hello and welcome back to…

**When Love Meets Israphel**

Today I am introducing a new character… on the dark side… Wolverrina, I've a different way of introducing you, so this isn't you either but you're coming soon.

Heroscream: In the next chap-

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LEWIS?!

Heroscream: It's HEROSCREAM! And this is the chapter I come in, isn't it?

Me: Yes, but…

Heroscream: But?

Me: Let's just get on with the story…..

Heroscream rubbed his hands together. Herobrine will like this… a lot. When he finds out about his plan, he will congratulate him, promote him, and maybe even let the younger brother kill the Yogs… but no. He seriously doubted the last one. If Noxie was part of them now he wouldn't be able too. He couldn't. They were related, so he couldn't. He just hoped that that stupid Toby (*Cries* you're not really stupid Toby!) wasn't related yet.

"Come in," A voice buzzed from the speaker outside his brothers office.

Scream stood up and walked through the door.

"You got a plan yet?"

Scream looked up at Herobrine. The white-eyed man stared back at him.

"Yes sir," He said.

"Excellent… tell me,"

"Well," Heroscream started. "The survival games were a success right? Only one living… it was perfect, bliss for the few days they had gone. But then that soft headed Ridgedog brought them back to life. So I thought… why not have a games where everyone plays. You, me, the Yogs. Even Ridge. We'd kill him first. Then he couldn't help the rest. We could make the arena all the big buildings, such as that scientist's castle, the mage and mushroom lovers base, the Jaffa Cake producing factory… and we could change it around a bit, put weapons here and there, traps everywhere. And we would win. You know why?"

Herobrine raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"We have the girl,"

*Gasp* Wolverrina! Why would you? But would you? Will we survive, or will we die? Still need 1 more OC, so please review and give me some! Remember, you can still review as a guest, in case you didn't know. So please help, major writers' blocks, Lewis don't nag for another chapter and sorry you sound so evil. But you wanna kill me right? So there ya go.

Oh btw, I hate you too Lewis. Just so you know.

BYYYYYEEEEE

Disclaimer to Herobrine and Heroscream.

Don't know who Herobrine belongs to, but Heroscream belongs to my frenimie (Friend and enemy), Lewis.

**Disappears in a cloud of Ender particles**


	8. I don't knoew what to name this chapter

Hi. Let's get on with the chapter. No other speaking. Wolverrina SO sorry if I got you wrong, but this is the first time writing about someone I don't know so much. Have read your stories, but still…

***ENJOY***

Wolverrina woke up. She was in a dungeon, except light was pouring in through an open door. It was then she saw the white-eyed man standing next to the iron bars.

"Hello," He simply said.

"Herobrine," she growled.

This wasn't good. At all.

"And your name is… Wolverrina? Names don't matter anyway. I need your help,"

Wolverrina raised her eyebrows. Herobrine needing help from her? She was his cousins' friend. What'd he need her for?

"Y'see, I'm making another survival games, where it is mandatory to compete. You will get my cousin, Noxibri, and make her come here where I will… have a little talk with her!" The murderer finished nastily.

"And why would I do that?" Wolverrina asked suspicious.

This was getting strange.

"Take a look around you. There are mob spawners everywhere. When I close this door, it will get dark and they will spawn. And do you really want to die?" Herobrine asked. "I will get you out of the cell and teleport you near the camp she is at. You might want to get the others too,"

Wolverrina growled. Was he really this thick? Notch, she wouldn't do that!

A boy of only about 17 walked in. He was short and had brown hair that looked scruffy. His shirt was covered in blood and his eyes were glowing slightly.

"Finished brother," He murmed and stumbled out again, looking slightly crazed (Don't kill me Lewis… Holliday… doesn't look right….).

Herobrine nodded and grabbed Wolverrina round the neck and dragged her along.

Noxibri woke up. She was in the mines, must've fell asleep. Looking up, she heard a creeper explosion and a scream.

"Not again..," she murmed.

Getting up, Noxie ran outside, sword ready to kill a creeper or two, when she found herself staring straight at an enderman.

It didn't get mad. It just stood there, staring back at her then looked away. Xephos, however DID aggravate it.

The Enderman shook with rage, screamed and was about to hit him when…

Someone poured a bucket of water over the endermans head. Everyone looked at the mystery person emerging from the shadows. There was thunder…. A lot of thunder.

"Hello," The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Noxibri asked.

This man sounded like her cousin. But she hadn't seen him in years. He stepped out from behind a tree and grinned madly.

He was short and had brown hair that looked scruffy. His shirt was covered in blood and his eyes were glowing slightly (Yeah, I did copy and paste that. I felt lazy).

Noxie gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"Cuz," She muttered.

"Something tells me you're not happy to see me. I got you a gift," He grinned.

Herobrine will like this a lot, he thought.

He pulled out another bucket of water, dumped it over her head, poured lava over the others and teleported away upon contact with the lava.

"Hey, I made some foo…. NO!" Toby shouted running to the others. Gathering up the lava and water, he sighed and looked at his unconscious friends (Note that Lalna isn't there). This could be the work of only a few… Herobrine was his first choice but he remembers Noxie talking about a cousin of hers that hated her… could be him. Shaking his head he dragged his friends into the small tent that he used as the first aid room, looked like it'd be full tonight!

OMG! I have it completely wrong don't I Wolverrina? CRAP! Oh well. Tell me what I can do better and I'll try and improve… but was it okay? I hope it was. Oh and Israphel? This is planned to be a MASSIVE story, so he'll come in later. Oh and Ridge? He plays a MASSIVE part in this story. Oh and Lewis? I hate you MASSIVLEY! Wow, that's actually a word… It hasn't come up in spellcheck…

Well… bye, I guess! Thanks for reading!

BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!11  
Disclaimer to:

Toby, Herobrine, Wolverrina, Xephos, Heroscream and minecraft.

I only own Noxie. And the plot. And yeah.

Bye.

(Disappears in cloud of ender particles)

Hail to the bladdy Enderborn ya bladdy peasant! (I'm talking to Lewis) And no, I won't hail to Heroscream. He's only 17! I'm 19… In the story…

Oh yeah. Sorry for burbling…

BYYYEEEEEEE!  
(Actually Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles)


	9. Extra-Long Chapter With A Cliffy :)

Oh my god. I only just published the last chapter yesterday, but I'm feeling better at writing today, so I'm not gonna waste this chance. I'm now gonna put up an informative chapter about Noxibri, what days I'll write and publish, what Heroscream is like, what the blaze girl (called Natabeen) is like, stuff like that. I think you deserve it. You've hung on not really knowing about my past. About my relationship with Sjin and Lalna, with Rythian being my brother, that I STILL need 1 more OC before I can write another chapter. And I don't want to use one of mine, because they're all crap ones from when I was 5. And yeah. So here you go:

**Enjoy**

Noxibri is the cousin of Herobrine, Rythians Ender sister and Duncan's assistant.

When you are born you have two sets of parents; Ender parents and normal parents. If you have ender blood then your normal parents' looks after you until you are 4, then your ender parents look after you. Rythian and Noxibri had the same ender parents, so they were ender brother and sister.

Duncan is 10 years older than Noxibri, and held the class that Noxie went to when she was 10. She was found out to be Enderborn then, as she got hurt using machines, so Duncan hired her hoping to learn magic from her.

She is still on Herobrines side. But she helps the others too.

Oh and how to spell her name, it's Noxibri, Noxie or Briye. For some odd reason I felt like being mean for once and confused you with her name :P.

She also helps with the Jaffa cake factory.

….

I'll write chapters and stuff either at the weekend, because of school, or on Thursdays and Fridays. But you never know when I'm feeling creative, so try and check back every few days.

….

Heroscream… is evil, can teleport like Herobrine, Is Herobrines brother and Noxibris cousin, whenever he touches Lava he teleports to the last place he slept.

Natabeen….. I'll do her later actually, because I need to know from her what she wants her character like.

…

I'm fine with Lalna. I am his assistant, so we are good friends.

I hate Sjin though. I absolutely hate him. He's so crap and…. arghhh I just hate him.

…..

I'm feeling very kind. Here's a proper chapter. I am kind, aren't I? :)

…..

When Wolverrina woke up, she saw she was in a tent. A very cramped tent. There must've been at least 7 people in there. But before she could register where on Tekkitopia she was, a girl started whispering.

"Is she alright? She will be, right?" She murmed.

"Of course she will be. She's very stable. In fact I could just take her all the way to Herobrines mansion and she'd be fine," a male voice whispered back.

At that Wolverrina jumped up and said

"You won't!"

The man chuckled.

"You're awake. Very awake," He said.

Wolverrina looked around. There were sick people all over. All with burns. These two both had the only bed, the girl looked very sick. She had purple coloured blotches all over her skin, weak, tired lilac eyes and was being nursed by the man, who seemed very well (Ignore what I said about Wolverrina knowing me. She mysteriously lost her memory in the writing!).

"I'm Toby and this is Noxibri. Her cousin hurt all these people, and this is the hospital tent. I found you after everyone were brought in here after the attack, you looked pale. So I brought you here and got you some medicine," Toby said.

Noxibri nodded at her and turned over. Toby smiled at her and walked out, signalling for Wolverrina to follow him. She looked out of the tent flap and saw him talking to another man, who looked about 26 (for the sake of this story, say I'm 19, Toby 20. Then work everyone else out). He had blue hair and blue eyes. He also had a blue shirt, not unlike the one the woman was wearing, that had a weird swirl on it. He was wearing sandals and short blue trousers. His skin was also blue, and he seemed annoyed that Toby was talking to him. He shouted at Toby, then nodded and went back in the tent that he was in before. Toby then came up to her again and smiled.

"You'll be staying with us until we find out where you live. Just try and stay away from Martyn, the man I was just talking too. He's a bit grumpy during winter," Toby finished, his smile fading away with the last few words.

Then everything went hazy. The last thing she heard was Herobrine saying

"You failed me."

The last thing he heard was Herobrine saying

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen; Dinosaurs and Dwarves; Enders and Wolves, to the 2nd Survival Games!"

….

'Oh my god' is what you're saying. Isn't it? 'Cause I gave you an extra-long chapter, information about stuff, and a cliff-hanger. I'm kinda mean and kinda kind aren't I? Oh well! Ima go publish this now.

BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer to everything apart from Noxibri and the plot.

Oh, and I've just published a chapter of my NEW little fanfic, **Insert Soppy Title About Lewis And Hannah Here**. Read it. Please. It's crap but whatever.

Anyways. BYE!

(Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles)


	10. ZOETHIAN! YAY! HURRAY!

Hello and welcome to

***When Love Meets Israphel**

Today on WLMI (When Love Meets Israphel)…

We get Rythians P.O.V!

We find out the blaze girls name!

Ridgedog comes in!

ZOETHIAN COMES IN YAY!

SO KEEP TUNED AND READ!

**Enjoy**

Lomadia looked at the girl. She seemed to be scared and defenceless, so she decided to help this girl.

"What's your name?" Lomadia asked.

"I… I think it's Nat… Natabeen," She said uncertainly "I don't really know, I forgot."

Lom raised her eyebrows. She forgot her own name? But before Lomadia could ask anything more she was teleported.

…

Noxibri woke up. She was in a dark room. Ridgedog was standing next to her, looking grim.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ellie," He muttered "He has Ellie."

"Who?"

"Herobrine," Ridgedog replied looking down.

Noxie gasped.

"She's playing too,"

"Playing what?"

A door that Noxibri hadn't seen before opened slightly. A man stepped in. Well, I say a man, it was a boy. Young, only about 10 or 11. Curly blonde hair. Big, blue eyes.

"H-hello? The-they are ready. F-for the g-games," He stuttered.

Noxibri gasped again. Ridge was right. Squeezing her hand, Ridge glared at the boy. They walked through into a white room.

….

Rythian woke up. Zoey was cuddling him again (hurray for Zoethian!). He tried to stop her, but eventually gave up. It was too hard, and anyways, Rythian kind of liked it. Wait. No Rythian. She still hasn't found out about you being…well… you.

He got up carfully, trying not to wake Zoey. Slowly he padded to the bathroom. When he got in, he made sure the door was locked, then he pulled his mask down. The scars were getting worse. His eyes were too, no longer were they blue. They were more purple. He sighed. Rythian knew bad things happened for a reason, but no wise words would stop the pain this damned ender side brought to him. He pulled his mask up. There was a sudden WHOOSH of air as he felt himself being teleported. He emerged in a white room with the other Yogs. They were all staring in disbelief at Herobrine. Rythian moved in closer to hear Herobrine and his grinning companion, Heroscream say the last seven words:

"Without further ado, let the Survival Games

BEGIN!"


	11. The Survival Games BEGIN!

Hello everybody and welcome back to WLMI! Yeah, I used one of my OCs last chapter. Honestly, he is very bad, but plays an important part in this story. You won't know who Ellie is, this chapter tells all :). So please, read on! This will (hopefully) be a long chapter, but my fingers hurt from typing…

!LET THE SURVIVAL GAMES….. BEGIN!

Ridgedog woke up. He looked around. This was familiar… the smell, the ruined buildings, the chests in the middle. He was in the Survival Games! The one thing that bugged him though was the fact that that Ellie was in the pod next to him. Surely a ten year old girl wouldn't survive, when the youngest here was nineteen!

"Good afternoon fellow Minecraftians!"

Ridgedog growled.

"And Tekkitopians, of course. The time has come, for the annual survival games! Rules are simple: Choose whether you are friends or rivals with the people you meet. Venture out. Kill people. You've one objective; to win the SG cup! No respawns, by the way!"

Every one gasped. No respawns?! If they die they… die?

"And so," Herobrine jumped out from behind the glass building into his own pod "Let the survival games begin!"

The pods pushed them up. Ridge was smart. He knew he shouldn't go to the cornucopia. He'd die for sure. No, he'd run and find Ellie and Noxie. She'd probably be with Toby and Martyn though. Would she kill him? Well, she wouldn't kill Ellie. He saw a movement in the shadows of the trees. A budder sword and very angry Sky appeared (Yep, Skys in it!).

"You saw Deadlox?" He snapped in question.

"N-no. Why?"

There was silence.

"He's ill. He won't survive. I need to find him!" Sky yelled.

There was another movement. A groan fell from a bloody Deadloxs mouth. Sky gasped. There was a humongous gash across his neck, blood dripping out of his mouth and neck. Bubbles came up to his mouth.

A canon sounded.

The first death of the games.

Sky looked up to Ridge. He had tears in his eyes.

"No respawns… right?" He asked.

"No respawns," Ridgedog replied carefully.

Sky bit his lip. That's one of us gone already, he thought. May as well team while I can.

"Hey… we team?" He asked.

Ridge looked at him hard. He had nothing against Sky. He had just seen his friend die, he'd be weak. Sky would die in seconds.

"Sure," Ridge agreed and they shook hands.

BEFORE THE GAMES BEGAN

(First Person Noxibri)

I looked up. Ridgedog had finally decided to wake up. So had Toby. He started looking around franticly. I couldn't blame him. What if we were left at the end, I couldn't kill him as easily as Martyn did. But that wouldn't happen, it's more likely to be me and Herobrine and Heroscream. They would save me to end wouldn't they? Of course they would. It's in there nature. But I can't help thinking about the first time I met my cousin…

**FLASH BACK**

_Noxibri looked up from the roses. A boy, about two years younger than she was, was looking at her._

"_What're you looking at?" A 10 year old version of Noxie said rudely._

"_I-I mean, y-y-you're my cousin!" He gabbled. He obviously thought he wouldn't get caught._

"_You really fink I'd believe 'at?" She asked her head to the side (Note her Cumbrian accent and speech)_

_The boy blinked. He held out his arm. There was a dragon scar on his left arm. Noxie gasped. Holding out her own arm, the same scar was there. _

"_You believe me now?" The boy asked._

"_Yeah… what's your name?" Noxibri asked._

_The boy grinned._

"_Hero Lewis Scream, pleased to meet you!" Hero said "But just call me Heroscream."_

END OF FLASH BACK

That was when he wasn't evil… when he wasn't possessed by his brother… or her cousin. Whichever way you looked at it, it wasn't fair on the relatively short, brown haired boy.

"LET THE SURVIVAL GAMES BEGIN!"

I had been zoned out! I ran swiftly past the trees and flowers, I could hear footsteps behind me. Chancing a look, I saw that Martyn was right behind me, followed by a very out-of-breath Toby. I smiled seeing Toby huffing and puffing. He hadn't ran this fast since he saw me running for Honeydew Inc. before the explosion. That was hyper speed. I saw InTheLittleCorp just in front of us. Running into the complex, I grabbed my sword: Noxibris' sword, a diamond sword with smite 2, fire aspect 5 and sharpness 5. Very good, only to be used in case of an emergency. This was an emergency, right? Martyn grabbed the Sapling Blade, his sword (it had the same stats as mine, ditto Toby's). We waited for Toby to catch up. A canon sounded quite close to us. It would only have been about 20 trees away (Martyn taught me and toby Naturistic Maths: If you were to add 5 Oak trees with 10 Fir trees, what'd be the total altogether?). I tensed up, sensing Ridgedogs voice; was Ellie with him?

Toby finally came into view, blood all over his black hoodie and shirt looking terrified.

"I didn't mean to, he just came and I panicked and kicked him and he fell and started bleeding and I tried to help but It didn't work and, and, and..." He rambled breathlessly.

"Hang on, hang on, and slow down!" Martyn calmed his friend down.

Toby gasped and carried on.

"I killed Deadlox! He was in front of my with a DIAMOND SWORD! A diamond sword! And I kicked him, he must've been unwell, 'cause he just fell and I got worried, he said 'take me to Sky' and I heard Sky talking, so I dragged him over there and took his sword, and then Xephos suddenly came out of the tree I was next to and so I panicked and ran like mad, but I think I must've cut him and now he's dead!" Toby cried, not stopping for breath.

I stared at him. This wasn't Toby, getting all panicked. But that's what the games did to you. I should know, winning 300 times (XD, I had to brag…). Of course, those 300 times were against noobs with wooden swords, but whatever. I lead him to the tent where we sleep and lay him down on his bed. He sat there, teeth chattering (Did I mention it was raining? No?). I put a blanket over him and get him in bed. I then left to make hot cocoa. Martyn had gone hunting for something to eat. I took out the cocoa packet from the tree-fridge and put it in the furnace. Putting a mug underneath the coal, the cocoa began to melt, and I went back to see Toby. He was fast asleep. What happened to the love? I asked myself. Once there was peace and calmness. Then Herobrine was born. That was it.

The sun was setting. An orange glow settled upon the forest. Just over the sea I could see Ukon, my town. The town was empty. I knew that. Everyone had left when the war between me and Robin started. Everything is so hard. Why had it got to be so hard! I didn't even realize I was crying until Martyn came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," He whispered and woke Toby up. We sat outside, round the small campfire and planned. Eventually we gave up and waited for the sky to light up.

Soon enough, a woman's voice soundly boomed out.

"For those remaining, the dead," She said.

Deadloxs face came up.

"Deadlox, killed by SoTotallyToby."

I felt Toby tense up. Putting my arm round him I repeated the words Martyn told me.

"It'll be fine."

Lomadia's face came up. I heard Xephos's outraged cry from Honeydew Inc.

"Lomadia, killed by Sjin."

Another reason to kill Sjin, I thought hating him more by the second.

CaptainSparklez face came up too.

"CaptainSparklez, killed by Sjin!"

Again?

Zoeys face appeared (no more Zoethian D:) Rythian screamed. I cringed, my friend. One of my best friends.

"Zoey, killed by Sjin!"

I glared over to Sipsco, knowing that he's there, probably drinking wine, probably having a good time, probably planning everybody's murder. I hated him even more, if that was possible.

I looked over at Toby, knowing he was a wanted man. If he was, I was too. And Martyn. I heard a squeal over to my right.

"Oh, I better just show you this last one, to add extra agony!"

Ellies face came up. No. No. NO!

"NOOOO!" Both me and Ridge screamed together.

"Ellie… what's her last name? Goates? Ellie Goates! Killed by…" 

You guessed it. Sjin.

Yeah, Ellie is mine and Ridges daughter. What happened was, they had tried to see if Enderborn women could get pregnant, they took random DNA and gave it to me. Turned out it was Ridges…

So! Sky is in the story! YAY! And how about Sky teaming with Ridgedog? What'll happen to our favourite enemy, Sjin? And most of all, what'll happen to Toby when sky finds him? Oh, true love hits Sky like a bomb! ;) Well, enough with soppy stuff. If you wanna play MC with me, join the BEST SERVER EVER and hop over to Towny. I'll most likely be there in my town, Ukon. I am actually kinda at war, but my citizens would never leave me, they're so kind (especially Lego mercenary, Loyd, TicketyTaco and CraftSargent. In fact, they deserve to be in this story *hint*. Now, I will say no more! I hope 1,638 letters are enough for you :P

BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Disclaimer to everything, apart from Ellie, Noxibri and the plot.

**Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles**


	12. Down with the bloody big Sjin!

Heeeellllloooo aaaannnndddd wwweeellllcccoooommmeeee bbbbbaaaccckkk tttttoooo

WHEN LOVE MEETS ISRAPHEL!

So, today we will be witnessing a LOAD of deaths, maybe some battles and stuff…

SO LET'S GET STARTED!  
~~**Enjoy**~~

Wolverrina woke up. She had had a strange dream…

**IN THE DREAM**

_Herobrine stood in the corner of the white room. He was looking out of a window. Wondering why the nether she was in a room with Herobrine, she spoke up._

"_Hey! What am I doing here?" She yelled to him._

_Herobrine turned around, and started smiling._

"_You're here to make a deal with me," He grinned manically. _

'_Brilliant' Wolverrina thought. 'First of all he locks me in a dungeon and wipes away my memory, nearly murders me and now he's trying to make a deal with me, he really is thick'._

"_What deal is it? Because y'know I'm not gonna accept it."_

"_Ah," Herobrine lost the manic smile and looked knowingly at Wolverrina. "That's what you think. You see, the games have almost begun. I just need one more piece. You weren't meant to be in the games, my dear, you were meant to round people up and then I'd kill you."_

_Wolverrina growled._

"_So, if you'd listen, maybe you could… spare a life."_

_Wolverrina stopped growling. Spare a life? _

"_What d'ya mean?" She asked._

"_I mean, I want you to go in the games instead of someone else."_

"_Who's 'someone else'?"_

"_Lalna." Herobrines response was._

Natabeen woke up. She was in a glass pod. It had cake on the side. Grinning, Natabeen started scoffing the cake. But soon later, she spat it out.

_**SHE HAD SEEN SKY!**_

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" She squealed.

Doing a fan girl, she looked around more. There were so many famous youtubers!  
Looking around, she saw: Lomadia, Sky, Deadlox, SoTotallyToby, Ridgedog, a girl she didn't know, Pewdiepie, Marzia, Rythian, Zoey, Martyn, Xephos, Honeydew, another girl she didn't know, Tobuscus and finally, her sister Noxibri. She could barely believe her eyes when she got to Noxie. It had been years since the older sister had ran away to find her brother. Nat hadn't seen her since; all she had heard about her was that she had a little girl under the name of 'Ellie'. That was all.

Now she began to recognise the two girls. 'The little one beside Ridge must be Ellie' she thought 'and that one there… wait does she have dog ears? Oh well, I've seen crazier. I think she might be Wolverrina, the girl that David (The curly haired boy; it's her friends son) looks up to (Not like love! No Lalna takes that role).'

Everyone was awake by the time she had eaten cake, wondered why she was here, realized, made a plan, thought the plan was crap, eaten more cake, thought of a better plan, forgotten it, eaten more cake, freaked out a bit more, went over how she react if one of the Youtubers spoke to her, eaten more cake and panicked. Oh did I mention she ate more cake? No? Well, she ate more cake.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Sky as he woke up. He was the first.

He looked toward Natabeen and yelled:

"What is going on?"

"I-I think this i-is the Survival G-games!" She stuttered.

He gasped and looked around. It looked very much like it. Was it SwagCraft or Hypixel? Could it be the Hive? He had no idea.

A couple more groans fell from people around them. They were all awake. Noxibri woke up and looked for Toby first. He was still fast asleep. She tried to break the glass. Nope. It didn't work. She tried punching the floor. It was no use. It hurt seeing her try to break everything she could see. Eventually she gave up, crying.

**HEROSCREAMS P.O.V**

Heroscream looked over the contestants. They were all confused and scared. Lomadia was mouthing something to Xephos; Sky was talking rapidly to Deadlox, who was crying. Toby had his hands pressed against the glass. He also had tears streaming down his face. Ridge was staring straight forward, with an emotionless face. Ellie was hyperventilating (Heroscream pitied her). Pewdiepie had somehow managed to get back to sleep, while Marzia stared at him. Rythian was muttering something, and Zoey was nodding at him. They must be making plans. Martyn had his feet set, ready to run for the forest. Xephos was mouthing something to Lomadia too, and Honeydew was watching the two. Wolverrina was talking to Lalna (he was allowed to spectate). Tobuscus was still trying to figure out what was going on, and Noxibri was sitting on the floor, hands in her hair, mouthing stuff to Heroscream. He got a hold of what she was saying and quickly turned away. She had said 'Remember the first time we met?' He did. But he didn't want to. That was the only memory Herobrine hadn't been able to get rid of. Because it meant so much to Heroscream. He had had no family; he was orphaned and teased because of his eyes. Heroscream had run away from there, and found Noxibri. When she realized he had nowhere to go, she took him back to the place she lived in. Noxie was orphaned too, she was teased too, but when she ran away, she found two boys that took her in. One was 17, the other 11. The 17 year old was called Martyn, the 11 year old Toby. Noxie lived with them. She still does now, in the same tent she lived in 9 years ago. Heroscream had stayed with them for five years, and, when collecting food, had found Herobrine. Herobrine kidnapped him and erased his memory. Now the only thing he remembered was him finding Noxibri…

**FLASHBACK**

_Heroscream breathed heavily. He had finally managed to escape that horrid orphanage. Looking around him, he saw a girl punching a pig. She looked like him a bit, the features of her face, the way her nose curved. And big, rosy cheeks. Heroscream had cursed his cheeks; they made him look like he was constantly blushing. He advanced toward her, and got lost in thought. The orphanage had given out a newspaper every day to the older ones. One day he managed to get hold of one. The front page read_

_GIRL FLEES FROM ORPHANAGE _

_He had read the column and realized that this girl was his cousin that everyone always spoke about. The owner of the orphanage checked him every year, to make sure he didn't have that 'terrible curse from that cousin of his'. This girl was his cousin. Heroscream didn't even know that he was day dreaming until she interrupted his thoughts._

"_What you looking at?" She asked, her eyebrows raised._

_Heroscream didn't have time to think of an answer._

"_I.. I mean y-you're my cousin!" He had said._

_She tilted her head to the side._

"_You really fink 'ad believe 'at?" She had narrowed her eyes._

_Heroscream rolled down his sleeve. There was a mark of a dragon on his arm. When he studied the picture of her in the paper, he saw the same mark on her arm. Noxibri gasped. She held out her own arm that had the same mark on. _

**OUT OF FLASH BACK**

Everyone had ran. Heroscream and Herobrines were the only ones left at spawn. The games had started. Things were going as planned…

**TOBYS P.O.V AFTER THE FIRST DAY**

Toby woke up. Noxibri was sitting up in her bed, nursing her foot. Her bed sheets were covered in blood. Toby looked uncertainly at the sheets.

"Uh, what happened to your foot?" He asked.

"Sjin came," She muttered.

Toby stared at her in horror.

"And you didn't die?"

"Nope. He died."

Toby opened his mouth as to say something, then closed it.

"How did you do it? No one else could!"

"Well, it was quite simple. But first, let me tell you how it happened…"

**BACK 2 HOURS**

_Noxibri smiled as she cooked the pancakes. Martyn and Toby were asleep, this reminded her of the early days. The bad days. When they first met. She would get up early in the morning to make breakfast for the boys, to prove to them that she would be a very good girl, as long as they let her stay. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her, and grabbed her sword._

"_Whoever you are, come out now!" She yelled into the bush._

"_Well… if you're sure." _

_Sjin emerged from the bush. He was grinning like a lunatic, an iron grip on his mining laser. _

"_You are going to die. Just like Lomadia did. Just like Zoey did. Just like poor, little Ellie did. Notch , you were a bad mother, just letting her into the games like that. Maybe, if she respawns, she will get a better family. Like… me and Minty," He grinned._

_The sweat dripped from Noxies forehead. _

"_I am not a bad mother," she said through gritted teeth "And you're going to die."_

_Noxibri flung herself at him, giving Sjin enough space to shoot her foot. Blood poured through the hole in her foot. She gripped her sword tighter and slashed it over Sjins arm. He yelled and dropped the mining laser. He madly started to punch her. But Noxibri got him in the stomach with the sword and he groaned, dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. Minty gave a cry from behind another bush and ran to Sjin. She lay down and cried on his chest._

_Noxibri looked at her sword. It was covered with blood. Noxie shook her head._

"_No," She muttered "No, No, No, No, NO!" _

_Minty looked up to her in shock._

"_I thought you'd be happy with his death," she said._

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks._

"_I never wanted him to die. I never wanted anyone to die. The only person who MUST die is Herobrine. I have a plan, and I'd like it to work. Now, listen closely…"_

END OF CH.12


End file.
